Been Here All Along
by RikaToruh
Summary: Name's Toph, and basically, I suffer from girlnextdooritis. I’m currently in the ‘crushing on your best friend’ stage the only problem: this stage has been going on for almost 3 years. Okay, so maybe they are a few more problems like- -full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Been Here All Along

**Summary:** The name's Toph, and basically, I suffer from girl-next-door-itis. I'm currently in the 'crushing on your best friend' stage… the only problem: this stage has been going on for almost 3 years. Okay, so maybe they are a few more problems, like, he's totally oblivious and interested in another girl. All right, fine, there are a lot of problems… AU

**A/N:**** Yay! You clicked the link! All right so here's the dealio folks, I'm basically lusting for a Toph/Sokka story only. And, Taylor Swift has been very inspiring (as she always is for Tokka)… Oh, and Bad Words in this one. Um… Toph Can see. I think that's it, SO, it begins. Oh, and **_**Suki**_** is totally gonna get bashed. **

**----**

Been Here All Along

**Chapter 1:**

I chewed on my eraser and stared back down my Math test. What was the point of Math really? I mean, if 2x equals 7, how fast is the train going? Who the hell cares?

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Mr. H smiling at me. It was an odd smile, his was. It was kind of cocky… but nice too. It was oxymoron-ish. I smiled toothily, mockingly, "Yes?"

He tipped his head to the side, "Miss Bei Fong, you are more than welcome to stay after school, but I thought that you of all people would want to leave."

The bell rang? And I was actually _focused_? And _missed it_? I gathered my books up quickly, and Mr. H swiped my test of my desk and began surveying it. I took one last glance at his cocky-smiling face as I dashed out of the room. Whatever.

My locker was seriously three steps from the math room. It SUCKED. Every morning Mr. H would talk to me, well, more like _at_ since I never listened…

I lazily began shoving things into my green backpack. Chemistry textbook, rather …potent smelling sneakers, calculator, Spanish binder…

"Hey Toph."

I saw Sokka out of the corner of my eye. "Hey."

He smiled, not cocky like Mr. H, but genuine and sweet, causing his eyes to sparkle. And, dammit, it always made _me_ smile thinking of it. "Home game tonight."

"I know," I nodded, slamming my locker. "Let's go."

We began walking down the hallway when he asked, "Are you coming?"

"Don't I always?"

His shoulders hunched for a moment in thought, "Yeahhh."

Now I smiled, "There's your answer."

We stopped in the High School Foyer and hovered near the door, "So…" Sokka asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I need you to take me home right now, and I'll catch a ride back up to the game." I zipped up my sweatshirt and we walked out the doors.

Which, surprisingly, Sokka held open for me. I always felt a little when a guy held a door for you, I mean, are you supposed to say thank you? Nonetheless, I always do. But… Sokka rarely held the door for me, so I guess I soak in the attention when I get it.

"Thanks." I said softly. And, either he ignored me, or silently acknowledged, but he didn't say anything back.

We got into his car, and thank god, he didn't open the door for me then. THAT would've been _mad _awkward.

Before starting the car, Sokka slowly asked, "So… Toph. What—What do you think of Suki Kyoshi?"

Thoughts whirling through my mind as I processed the name… Suki Kyoshi. Soccer player for Girls (Center Forward), Head Cheerleader for Boys Soccer Games, maintains a decent average…(mid-80's, a "B"), and of course then there was her attire. Short skirts, long legs and heels. Everyday. So, basically, she was a little slutty at parties, but it was weird because she was like an A-cup.

But this was stuff you said to Girls, not guys. So, I just muttered something utterly intelligent like, "She's a good cheerleader."

Sokka nodded in reply, and then started the car. Instantly, music began blasting. The best band in the world, Ludo, Song: Save Our City, to be exact. "Why?" I yelled over the lyrics.

He shrugged, and then turned it down, "I might ask her out is all. She's pretty hot."

**---**

**A/N:**** Short start, sorry. But it was a good spot to end. I'm looking forward to where this is going!**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**

**Reviews Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Been Here All Along

**A/N:**** And we're back! (Note: There'll be a music reference in this, mostly related to Ludo though… Sorry if you don't understand it. Toph's going to like music a lot, heads up.)**

ATLABeen Here All Along

**Chapter 2:**

My breath caught in my throat. I kind of choked it back up, managing to sputter, "What?"

He shrugged, dropping one hand off the wheel. "She's a really good soccer player, and she's freakin' gorgeous, what more could there be to click perfectly with me?"

I ignored the thought, though it somehow managed to be there anyways, that one word, _me._ I mean, I'd dealt with Sokka's raging hormones before. . . before _my goddamn hormones_ emerged, but I hadn't heard him talk that way about a girl in . . .a while. And to be completely and totally honest, it caused this pit in my stomach. It made my stomach and heart _ache_, and eventually, if I thought about it too much, my mouth developed a nauseating salty, and thick taste. It was a crushing, suffocating feeling, thinking about him with another girl. Though I'd thought those things before . . . it never got this close, or this real. Again, as usual, my words failed me as my thoughts rambled on. "Um. . . yeah."

He pulled into my driveway, and looked at me intently. "So you're okay with it then? You know I value your opinion the most."

I raised an eyebrow, "More than Katara's?"

"More than Katara's." My eyebrow stayed lifted, so he sighed dramatically and added, "_Way_ more than Katara's. Happy?"

I subdued a giggle, giggling was something I did too often and I _really _needed to stop, "Of course."

I bent to grab my bag off of the floor. Out of the side of my eye I could see that Sokka's face had fallen cold and stiff.

I sat back up again and saw the cause of his sudden interest in good posture. My dad. He was staring down at us from the 3rd floor, through the gigantic rectangular glass window sipping a cup of tea sullenly.

"I haven't seen your dad in a while," He forced a smile on and waved awkwardly. "Does he always look that serious?"

I bet over and this time really grabbed my bag. "Yeah. He's been rather. . . intense." I sat back up.

"He looks like he's been a total hard ass lately." His words came out strained as he said them out the side of his smile. My dad had always had an amazing skill of being able to read lips from, practically, miles away. Sokka obviously remembered.

"Yeah, basically." I popped the car door open. "See ya soon."

Sokka gave me a skeptic eye, "And you're _sure_ you don't need a ride back to school?"

I smiled and mockingly said, "Abso-tively posi-lutely." I returned to my normal expression, "Seriously though. I'll be fine. Go."

I slammed the door and threw my bag over my shoulder and began the long walk up my driveway to the back of the house.

My messenger bag slammed against my leg in a fast 6/8 pattern. 1, 2. 1,2. And, instantaneously, Save Our City blasted back into my head.

_There's a time to pray,_

_And there's a time to fight,_

_Anything can be a weapon if you're holding right,_

Ahh, now there's a happy thought. I thought about skillfully grabbing a calculator during Math and ramming it into Mr. H's head. I also thought about violently stabbing Suki with a spoon, but that's another hate all in its own.

And then, the happiness ended as I entered the stressful war zone that, sadly, I called home. My dad was standing in the grand entrance hallway, apparently, waiting for me. And he was gripping his teacup rather . . . aggressively. And by aggressively, I mean, his knuckles were white and the expression on his face showed that he might be considering throwing it at me.

I swallowed slowly, quietly. I dropped my bag to the ground and slipped out of my muddy grey converse. But, hey, nothing against mud, dirt is love.

I deliberately blew my bangs out of my face so he could see my scowl. "Dad. Sokka's got a game tonight. I'm leaving at 7, I'll be back around 10."

He set the cup on the banister, the sound of the contact clanging around, bouncing off the clean, pristine white walls. "Oh?" His voice was rough and dark. It always was, I could barely remember a time when it actually seemed like he cared for me. "And is _Sokka_ picking you up?"

The venom in his voice was distinct, clearly said so I would take notice of his disapproval.

But, whatever. Like I didn't already know that he hated my friends? I knew too well that my dad despised Sokka and his oaf-ish ways, thought Aang was too free-spirited, thought Zuko's hair was too long and pants too tight, and thought Katara was too high-maintenance. Not that I was arguing with the last one, but still.

Suddenly, my mother bounced into the room. Her pale pink skirt floated around her in gentle waves, lightly calming down. Her melodic voice sang out, (_I still curse her for that trait)_ "Toph! You're home, darling! How was school?"

Jesus. How my parents ever, or _still do_, love/d each other never ceases to amaze. "Fine, Mom. I'm going to Sokka's game later, so I think I'll just go do my homework and take a nap."

My mother smiled inquisitively, "Oh, _does he_? Are you _sure_ he's not your boyfriend?"

I faked a face, "Ew! Mom, no. Sokka's just my friend."

She raised an eyebrow, similar to the way I always did. Damn genetics. "_Alllll_ righty then. I'm off to book club, you have fun." The 'all' was stretched out a little _too_ skeptically.

As I began trudging up the staircase, my mother skipped over to dad, standing on tiptoes, and planted a kiss on his cheek. She whisked her purse and khaki jacket off a near by chair and was out the door.

I knew well that my dad would soon too be gone, as he always was when my mother had book club or sewing circle, or any of the other ridiculous hobbies she had.

I flopped down onto my wide double bed and sighed. People'd always told me I looked like my mother, for as long as I could remember, but I was really starting to see it more and more nowadays. Short, pale skinned, dark hair, bubbly giggle, sweet voice, it goes on and on.

I pulled my math homework and calculator out of my bag and sighed. I hated math. Oh, sooo much. I yanked my black Ipod and cellphone out of my bag too, setting them beside my binder on the bed. I shoved the headphones in and pressed the shuffle button, and let the music drown out my thoughts. Next I picked up my cellphone and sent Sokka a text.

_Good luck later if I don't get to talk to you before the game._

I set it down and stared at my math homework. 5x times 11. . . my brain stopped processing after that, I was lost in the music. I shoved my homework back in the bag, realizing it was a lost cause. And then my phone vibrated, indicating Sokka's reply.

_Well thank yah. I'm gonna do so frikkin good tonight, I can feel it. Now I know you wanna take a nap OR you should be doing homework. See you later._

Dammit, he knew me too well. I exited out of 'shuffle' and went to my playlists. I selected 'Toph, You Need to Chill Out' and let Jason Mraz's cool voice was over me. And, then, I began singing, pressing my head onto my pillow.

_I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more,_

_It cannot wait, _

_I'm yours_

Suddenly I heard clapping. I pulled my earbuds out, looking up. Zuko. I scowled, "What're you doing here?"

He crossed the room, standing next to my bed. "Toph, I'm quite fine, thank you for asking. And how are you on this rather pleasant day?"

I punched him in the closest thing, (well, other than _that_) stomach. "Get a life, you jerk." He clutched his stomach in pain. "Now, seriously Zuko, why are you here?"

He winced, sitting on the edge of my bed. "What I'm not allowed to visit my neighbor?"

I raised my fist threateningly.

"Fine, fine. I was wondering if you could help me with that my Sax solo, you master o' music, you."

Hmm. Saxophone. I knew a few things about Sax, but I couldn't really play it too well yet. I could tell you what key it was in, sure, but not much more.

Zuko read the hesitation on my face, "Um, if you can't, it's fine. I just thought…"

I smiled at him weakly, "I know, I'm a prodigy, blah blah blah."

Truth was, I really did like music. I was just sick of being fussed over. And, of course I knew a bit, but the last thing I wanted to do right now was _teach_. I wanted to _nap_, dammit.

He shrugged, getting to his feet. "It's all right," He said with a deep sigh. "I'm going to the soccer game later anyways."

I could tell the hopeful look I was trying to suppress had filled my face. He chuckled, "Of course I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks, Zuko." I jumped to my feet and gave him a hug. With me and Zuko, things were weird. Our lines were blurred, which could be scary at times, I'd liked him in my younger years, (and by young, I mean young, like 12/13) but he didn't like me that way. Of course I obviously moved onto Sokka, and him, he got a girlfriend. A girlfriend that he still had, by the way, but just before he got this girlfriend, Mai, her name was, he kind of made to kiss me. His attempt failed, being interrupted by a phone ring. And since then, we'd had our blurred lines.

"Toph, I don't know why you hate your voice so much." He whispered into my ear, "It's pretty."

I rolled my eyes and muttered an annoyed "Thanks."

He sauntered out of the room.

I dropped onto my bed as soon as he was gone and drifted into sleep.

It was a dream I had often, a special, reoccurring one.

**A/N:**

**CLIFFIES TO THE MAX! I LOVE cliffhangers. The dream will be featured in the next chapter, but it won't be the whole chapter.**

**And now I shall delight you with a haiku, (Yay Sokka!)**

_**Haiku's are easy,**_

_**But sometimes they don't make sense,**_

_**Refrigerator**_

**Mmkayz, Enough of my random nonsense. Reviews would be appreciated.**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


End file.
